Abduction
by c0c0girl
Summary: Bubbles and Brick are happily together! Until one day bubbles gets kidnapped by some old friends of brick. What will brick do to get bubbles back? Will bubbles survive the kidnapping? Who are the kidnappers? So many questions? Well read and find all the answers! Rated K for language and violence. Maybe even some intimate themes! Read & Review!


**The abduction:**

**Me: Hay guys! I'm back with a new story! I got the idea from a dream I had and well now I'm gonna make the dream a story! This story is mostly focused on bubbles and her romance, and drama.**

**Bubbles: You wrote a whole story just about me?**

**Me: Well you're the main focus but there are going to be other characters as well.**

**Bubbles: Awww but that's still so sweet, thank you so much!**

**Me: Yeah well you're my favorite character.**

**Buttercup: Hey! What about us? **

**Butch: Yeah! We got feelings too you know!**

**Me: Oh shut up! You'll get your chance! Now blossom will you pleas do the disclaimer?**

**Blossom: Of coarse! Because that's what best characters do!**

**Me: Oh no! not you too! Bubbles?**

**Bubbles: c0c0girl doesn't own us or the rowdy ruff boys just her plot and her OC's!**

**Me: Thank you!**

**Chapter one: Abduction.**

**Bubbles POV:**

Hi! My name is Bubbles Utonium, and I live in Citiesville with my perfect boyfriend, Brick Jojo! We live together in a apartment, I know what you're thinking, why are they living together when they're only dating. Well that's because we really love eachother! Anyway I have long golden blonde hair that stops at my mid waist, curling slightly at the ends with baby blue eyes. I have great curves and a creamy skin with C-cup breasts. Today I was wearing light blue skinny jeans with a white shoulder off shirt and darker blue sneakers with, my hair was in pigtails. I was walking to the café with brick next to me, our hand entwined with eachother. He had longish red hair that was kept in a low ponytail, a lightly tanned skin and an 8 pack, but his eyes was the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen, he had dark blood red eyes. I know unusual right? But he was born that way and he told me it usually scared people off but to me he was very handsome and well… sexy! He was wearing dark blue faded jeans and a tight red t-shirt, which you could see every muscle through! He was also wearing dark red high tops and of coarse his signature red baseball cap on backwards.

As we walked hand in hand into the coffee shop I heard his voice, a husky voice too, "Hey bubs what do you want to drink?" he asked me, I looked up at him and smiled "The usual pleas!" I said cheerfully. "Okay! Hey can I pleas get one double chocolate mocachoca with extra whipped cream and some cinnamon and one regular coffee, black with two sugars, to go pleas?" he asked the waiter, the waiter nodded and went off to get our drinks, I giggled "You know what's funny?" I asked brick smiling. "No, what?" he asked looking at me curious, "Well I order this complicated drink and you just asked for a black coffee!" I said looking at him and then he added "_With _two sugars!" he said pulling at the 'with', I just giggled at him he was so funny and charming, and sweet, and cute, and handsome, and I can go on and on and on!

He smiled at me and looked around the café, I then saw him glare at this brown haired guy because he was checking me out, I just scoffed at the guy and looked back at brick. "Hey don't worry about him he looks like a low life." I said reassuringly to him, he looked at me and frowned "Yeah, but I can't be too careful! There are a lot of guys who want you to be theirs!" he said growling, I looked in his eyes "Don't worry I'm yours and **only** yours!" I said with a reassuring smile. He smiled back at me "And don't you forget that!" he said playfully, but I just laughed at him. We got our drinks and headed out the door but I noticed that the guy brick glared at was following us. I started to get a little nervous so I told brick "Hey uh brick, that guy from the café is following us", brick looked at me "What guy?" he asked me, "The guy who was checking me out earlier!" I whisper yelled. He suddenly looked angry and spun around, he looked around and saw the guy, "Hey what the hell man? What do you want? You better leave or I'll hurt you so bad!" he yelled at the guy, but the guy just smirked. He looked a little older than me but he looked the same age as brick, about 22 years old. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes with freckles on his cheeks with a mischievous smile.

"Oh come on brick is that a way to speak to an old friend?" the brunet asked brick, suddenly brick's eyes widen "Mitch?" the brunet or 'Mitch' just smiled wider, "Of coarse it's me!" he sad kind of evilly. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU BETTER LEAVE OR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" brick yelled at Mitch, I was starting to get scared brick always tries not to cuss in front of me, cause he knows I don't like it. "Now, now brick calm down, I wouldn't want to hold you down again now would I?" I heard a deep husky voice behind me, I looked around me and saw a really handsome guy who also looked the same age as brick, he had jet black hair spiked up and deep forest green eyes, with a tanned skin and an 8 pack just like brick. To be honest he was really hot!

"BUTCH! YOU MOTHER FUCKER, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BACK IN CITTIESVILLE?" brick yelled at him, oh so his name is butch. "Oh you know just coming to see my brother and maybe even a bonus" he said to brick, I looked at brick confused what did he mean brother? I felt butch's hands wrap around my waist from behind, nuzzling his face in my neck "What's your name baby?" he whispered to me, and I felt his hot breath on my neck which made me shudder. "Get your hands off her NOW!" brick yelled shoving butch away from me "We're not friends and we're not even acquaintances, much less brothers" he said giving me a hug to show me that it will be okay but I knew it wasn't!

"Chill brick I just came here to tell you that Mike wants to make a deal with you" butch said walking towards brick, brick spat on the ground next to him "That piece of shit can go to hell!" he exclaimed to butch, Mitch who was now standing next to butch laughed darkly which made me shudder again. "Brick we'll give you one last chance to accept the deal or you're gonna have to deal with the consequences. Choose wisely!" Mitch told brick, but brick just frowned and looked down at me "Bubbles pleas get behind me now!" he said to me seriously, I nodded and hid behind him then brick started again "You know what! I'm done with Mike and his little games and I'm not going back! So tell Mike that he can look for a new Guiney pig!", butch laughed "You shouldn't have said that!" butch said while cracking his knuckles and neck.

Then suddenly four more men came up behind brick "Brick!" I warned him he looked around and his eyes widen, "Bubbles run!" he yelled at me, I hesitated "**NOW!**" he screamed I felt tears starting to form in my eyes and started running, I looked around and saw brick fighting off the men. WAIT! WHERE WAS BUTCH AND MITCH!? I ran faster but someone grabbed me, I looked to see who it was and saw butch smirking at me "If brick won't listen to us maybe he'll listen when we take the most important thing in his life…YOU!" he laughed and threw me over his shoulders. I hit his back with my fists and tried to kick but it was no use! He walked up to a black van and I started to scream.

"BRICK! HELP! BRICK!" I screamed as loud as I could, "Would you shut up?!" butch exclaimed and threw me in the back of the van. I started to scream louder feeling the tears rolling down my cheek. It was over, my life was over, I'm never gonna see brick or anyone else again!

**Brick's POV:**

After I gave the last guy a knock out punch I heard bubbles scream, "BRICK! HELP! BRICK!" I looked up and saw butch carrying her up to a van, he threw her in the van and called at me "We gave you a chance, we warned you and now you're gonna pay!" he called laughing and climbing in the van, the van squealed away I wanted to run after it but I couldn't, I just stood there frozen thinking about bubbles' face when she called me the fear in her eyes and the tears rolling down her cheek, it was so horrible! I have to save her! I have to! And then everything went black.

**Me: There! That was the first chapter to my new story! I hope you guys liked it!**

**Bubbles: *sob* I was *sob* kidnapped!**

**Brick: Dammit that butch I'll kill him!**

**Me: okay… O_O anyway pleas read & review!**

**Butch: Hey! Why am I the bad guy?!**


End file.
